Links in a chain
by Tchii 21
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'hearts of Eternity. Plusieurs années après la chasse aux cartes, nos amis reprennent du service lorsque qu'une bande de démons d'un genre un peu particulier est lachée sur Tomoeda.
1. Chapter 1

**LINKS IN A CHAIN**

Je suis de retour avec la traduction de l'excellente fanfiction de Hearts of Eternity. La fic originelle compte plus de 40 chapitres et est terminée. Il est possible qu' Hearts of Eternity écrive une séquelle. Croisons les doigts !

Genre : Action/Aventure/Romance.

Rating : selon Hearts of Eternity, M. Toutefois, on ne dépasse jamais le stade du très très léger lemon. Rien de graphique. Un peu de violence parfois .

Pairing : Les couples canons pour CCS. Sakura/Shaolan ; Tomoyo/Eriol !

Disclaimer : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais partie des CLAMP, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. De plus, cette histoire appartient à Hearts of Eternity, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice .

LINKS IN A CHAIN

Chapitre 1 : De douloureux cauchemars.

Complexe immobilier de Tomoeda :

À l'intérieur de cet appartement d'assez grande dimension, le silence était quasi total, uniquement troublé par les suppliques et les cris désespérés de l'occupant endormi de la chambre. Le guerrier chinois ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser dans les couvertures vertes de son lit et criait de manière ininterrompue dans la nuit.

"Non ! Ne la touchez pas !" hurla alors Shaolan Li, "Sakura !". Son corps avait rapidement été recouvert de sueur froide ; il respirait laborieusement, son torse nu se soulevant et s'abaissant à vive allure.

Il se tournait et se retournait désespérément dans ses draps, tentant en vain d'échapper au cauchemar qui le retenait prisonnier.

Dans le rêve de Shaolan :

Il se trouvait dans une clairière qui lui semblait inexplicablement familière. Le sol était recouvert d'herbe, des arbres fins aux feuilles luisantes paraissaient isoler ce lieu du reste du monde. Levant la tête, Shaolan s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit et que la lune était pleine. Il continuait d'observer cette magnifique clairière, si étrangement familière, quand son regard fut attirée par quelque chose de rose.

"Sakura ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ?" demanda Shaolan. Toutefois, elle ne lui répondit pas. Shaolan l'observa alors plus attentivement afin de déterminer si elle l'avait entendu. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle était inconsciente et attachée à un tronc d'arbre. Sakura semblait en bonne santé si on excluait le fait qu'elle soit enchaînée. Elle portait uniquement une chemise de nuit rose pâle qui atteignait à peine ses genoux. La lueur de la lune faisait scintiller sa peau si pâle et ses cheveux auburn , long jusqu'aux épaules, mettaient en valeur son visage angélique.

« Hey Sakura ! Reviens à toi ! » cria Shaolan mais, de nouveau, la jeune fille ne répondit pas.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils apparurent.

Tout d'abord, de nouvelles chaînes glissèrent hors de la forêt et commencèrent à s'enrouler fermement autour d'elle. Shaolan pouvait voir les écorchures écarlates que les cruels liens de métal laissaient dans la chair de Sakura. Il tenta de se précipiter pour retirer les chaînes mais découvrit qu'il était immobilisé par une force invisible.

Ensuite, des êtres commencèrent à sortir de la forêt, derrière Sakura. Ils étaient quatre, deux hommes et deux femmes, d'après ce que Shaolan voyait. Cependant, il était trop loin pour pouvoir apercevoir leur visage. Toutefois, il pouvait voir que leur aura était clairement imprégnée de magie noire.

La tension envahit le corps de Shaolan lorsque les êtres inconnus s'approchèrent de sa précieuse Sakura. L'un d'entre eux, un homme, leva la main et se mit à caresser le visage de la jeune fille. Elle remua alors légèrement, dérangée dans son "sommeil". Les êtres se mirent à chuchoter rapidement entre eux.

À l'horreur de Shaolan, les femmes du groupe reculèrent alors, laissant la place aux hommes qui commencèrent à caresser de leurs mains le corps de Sakura. Ils la touchèrent là où personne n'avaient encore poser ses mains au grand amusement des deux femmes du groupe. Dès que les mains de ces hommes touchaient la jeune fille, de nouvelles écorchures apparaissaient sur son corps. Sakura, à moitié inconsciente, hurla de douleur.

" Non ! Ne la touchez pas !" cria furieusement Shaolan. Ils étaient en train de blesser sa Sakura, son magnifique ange. Shaolan haïssait toutes les personnes susceptibles de faire cela et il était prêt à réduire ces étrangers en pièce afin de leur faire ressentir le mal qu'ils faisaient à Sakura. Il se débattit en vain contre le sort qui le liait et le retenait à sa place. "Sakura !"

À l'appel de Shaolan, les yeux de Sakura s'ouvrirent. Elle se rendit alors compte de sa situation. Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs mouvements comme si la jeune fille était toujours inconsciente. La terreur se reflétait dans l'extraordinaire regard d'émeraude.

"Shaolan ?". Sa voix tremblait, elle cria ensuite de peur et de douleur alors que la man de l'un des hommes se posa sur sa poitrine, la brûlant de son contact.

"Sakura !". Shaolan s'élança pour la rejoindre mais ses liens le retinrent.

Les deux femmes du groupe, qui s'amusait jusqu'alors du tourment de Sakura, s'intéressèrent finalement à lui. Leurs yeux montraient un intérêt croissant et leurs murmures se firent plus pressants.

" Ta petite Sakura est-elle si importante pour toi ? Mérite t-elle vraiment que tu combattes tes liens ? Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air si spéciale, pas suffisamment pour que tu puisses risquer ton intégrité physique en tout cas..." plaisanta l'une des femmes, la voix porteuse d'une mortelle espièglerie.

" Mon intégrité physique ?" répéta mentalement Shaolan, se demandant à quoi elles faisaient allusion. Comme si elles avaient entendu ses pensées, les deux femmes se rapprochèrent de lui en gloussant, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres. celle qui lui avait parlé auparavant fit courir un de ses doigts sur le bras du guerrier et, comme si elle levait une illusion, des écorchures profondes et sanglante, identiques à celle de Sakura, y apparurent.

"Ne comprends-tu pas ? Le sort qui t'enchaîne n'est pas réellement un sort."

"Comment ?"

"Regarde toi et vois comment notre maître et notre maîtresse t'ont séparé de ton amour." dit alors l'autre femme.

Shaolan regarda rapidement et hoqueta de peur. Des chaînes identiques à celles de Sakura étaient enroulées fermement atour de son corps. Dans son inébranlable volonté de rejoindre Sakura, il n'avait pas ressenti la douleur que les chaînes lui causaient.

"Vas-tu stopper tes pathétiques tentatives pour la rejoindre maintenant ?" demanda alors la seconde femme.

À ce moment-là, Sakura émit un cri horrible et Shaolan vit que les deux hommes avaient commencé à glisser leurs mains sur ses jambes et sous sa chemise de nuit. sa peau se teintait de sang à leur passage et Sakura gémit et se tordit d'agonie. Cela ne fit qu'accroître les tentatives de Shaolan, d'autant plus déterminé à la libérer.

"Je t'en prie, Shaolan, aide moi, j'ai besoin de toi..." gémit-elle, la voix tremblante. Shaolan commença à se débattre de toutes ses forces, déchirant sa peau, laissant son sang s'écouler sur son corps.

"Enlevez vos sales pattes de Sakura !!!" hurla le jeune guerrier. Comme si ce cri les avaient brûlés, les quatre êtres s'éloignèrent du guerrier chinois, furieux, et de la maîtresse des cartes, à moitié inconsciente. Ils formèrent alors un cercle au milieu de la clairière, comme s'ils devaient se protéger de quelque chose. Ils sifflèrent dans les directions de Sakura et de Shaolan.

" Sales humains, vous allez voir ! Nos pouvoirs dépassent de loin toutes les magies que vous pouvez posséder !"

" Nous allons faire souffrir ton adorable fleur de cerisier !"

" Maudit guerrier"

Ils se mirent à jurer et à les insulter jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit perçant s'élève de la forêt. Cela arrêta tout mouvement et les chaînes entourant Shaolan et Sakura s'évanouirent comme par miracle. La peur pouvait maintenant se voir sur le visage des étrangers.

" Le maître nous a trouvé !"

" Notre maîtresse n'a pas l'air heureuse."

" Nous devons fuir, nous torturerons ces mortels plus tard."

" J'espère que notre maître et notre maîtresse les tuerons avant de nous tuer !"

Suite à cela, ils prirent rapidement la fuite.

Sans les chaînes pour supporter son corps brisé, à demi consciente, Sakura tomba au sol telle une poupée de chiffons. Shaolan s'élança alors, ignorant la douleur provenant de ses blessures sanglantes. Les plaies de Sakura étaient encore plus affreuses vues de près et ses yeux mi-clos reflétaient sa douleur, sa confusion et sa tristesse.

"Shaolan ?" murmura t-elle. Sa respiration était laborieuse.

Shaolan s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et prit le faible corps de Sakura dans ses bras, près de lui. " Shh, tout va bien Sakura. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de te protéger d'eux. » Il fit lentement courir ses doigts dans les mèches auburn de Sakura, tentant de l'apaiser.

« Ils m'ont touchés » murmura la jeune fille, Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de grogner en se rappelant cela. Il rapprocha Sakura de lui, aussi près que possible sans pour autant l'écraser.

« Promets-moi que tu ne les laisseras plus faire ça ? Chaque fois qu'ils me touchaient, ma peau semblait prendre feu. Shaolan ! ». Sakura fondit en larme et se roula en boule dans les bras de Shaolan, s'agrippant fermement à lui.

« Sakura, je te promets que tant que je vivrais, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne puissent même pas poser un doigt sur toi. » murmura t-il doucement contre ses cheveux.

« Merci, Shaolan. »

À ce moment, les chaînes revinrent, bougeant comme si elles avaient une conscience propre vers les deux adolescents. Shaolan se mit aussitôt en position de défense, prêt à combattre malgré ses blessures. Étrangement, les chaînes s'arrêtèrent un peu avant d'atteindre le couple. Ils purent ainsi voir qu'il y avait deux sortes de chaînes, des dorées et des argentées.

Leurs regards cherchèrent alors la source des chaînes, mais elles étaient attachées, par le biais d'épaisses menottes, aux poignets de deux personnes cachées dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Ils s'agissaient de nouveaux êtres, et non de ceux qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Tout deux se déplaçait comme des êtres de sang royal, intimidant mais gracieux, imposant le respect à ceux qui les entouraient malgré les lourdes chaînes qui entravaient leurs poignets et leurs chevilles.

L'un d'entre eux s'agenouilla devant Shaolan. Ils leur étaient toujours impossible d'apercevoir leur visage.

« Pour compenser votre souffrance, nous nous assurerons personnellement que ces quatre-là reçoivent la punition qu'ils méritent. »

L'être avait une voix masculine, profonde. Les chaînes d'or qui y étaient attachées remuèrent légèrement à ses mots.

Les chaînes d'argent de l'autre être s'élevèrent vers la figure de Sakura, qui les aperçut et détourna rapidement le visage. Shaolan mit ses bras autour d'elle, dans un geste protecteur, et la laissa se cacher contre son torse. Immédiatement, les chaînes se reposèrent au sol.

« Veuillez me pardonner, je souhaitais seulement observer votre visage. J'oublie souvent que mes chaînes peuvent en effrayer certain. » La seconde voix appartenait à une femme, une voix élégante et douce comme la soie. Sakura l'observa prudemment.

« Vous êtes absolument ravissante, Maîtresse des cartes. » La femme caressa le visage de Sakura. « Ce qu'ils vous ont fait est vraiment regrettable, fleur de cerisier, mais vous êtes plus forte au côté de votre guerrier. » Sakura et Shaolan rougirent légèrement à ce commentaire.

« Ceci est le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner : restez proche l'un de l'autre. Ils vont revenir et vous allez devoir les affronter de toutes vos forces. Nous pouvons les punir pour ce qu'ils viennent de faire, mais c'est à vous que reviens la tâche de les capturer. » L'homme tapota l'épaule de Shaolan en signe d'encouragement.

« Les capturer ? Ces êtres étaient-ils des cartes de Clow ? » demanda Sakura.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas ... » plaisanta la femme en secouant légèrement ses chaînes.

Shaolan grogna. « Pouvez vous s'il vous plaît nous donner une réponse claire. Pourquoi ces 'cartes de Clow' voudraient-elles blesser ainsi Sakura ? »

« Ils ont utilisé nos chaînes pour vous attacher pour rire ! Ils voulaient vous blesser pour leur propre amusement ! Ils le referont s'ils en ont la chance. Vous avez de la chance que nous nous soyons aperçu de ce qu'il se passait ou ils auraient fait bien pire ! » remarqua l'homme.

« Ils existent réellement et il y en a plus que les quatre que vous avez rencontré. Ils attendent tous de pouvoir tester vos limites. Soyez prêts : ensemble, rien ne vous est impossible. »

« Nous devons partir. Bonne nuit. » Tout deux se détournèrent et commencèrent à disparaître. Juste avant que la silhouette de la femme ne s'efface, la main de Sakura effleura sa chaîne d'argent. Une onde de choc se propagea dans leur corps, et la femme se retourna pour observer Sakura.

« Bonne chance... » murmura t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus, deux êtres magiques furent brutalement tirés de leur sommeil.

Quelque part, dans un parc plongé dans l'obscurité...

« Tu vois ! Je le savais, ce sont eux ! » C'était elle, le femme du rêve. Elle avait laissé tomber les manières royales et piaillait maintenant avec excitation vers l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. La branche sur laquelle ils étaient assis bougeait tellement elle remuait.

« Calme toi un peu ! Nous ne savons pas si ce sont eux. » répondit l'homme.

« PAS EUX ! Pas eux, mon oeil ! Regarde là où la Maîtresse des cartes m'a touché, mes chaînes sont lézardées ! Personne n'est supposé pouvoir ne serait-ce que les égratignées et elle les a lézardées ! » hurla la femme.

« Nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance, pas pour cela, pas pour nous aider. Nous pouvons seulement espérer qu'ils capturent ces idiots avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégâts. »

La femme soupira. « Oui, tu as raison. Elle a probablement lézardée mes chaînes par pure chance... »

" Bien, maintenant que tu as compris cela, nous devons nous occuper de la punition de ces quatre-là. Ils n'avaient pas à les attaquer avant qu'ils n'aient été avertis de leur existence."

L'ombre d'un sourire était visible sur les lèvres de l'homme lorsqu'il souleva ses chaînes d'or à la hauteur de la branche, révélant les quatre captifs, craintifs et apeurés, mis à mal par l'extraordinaire pression que les chaînes faisaient subir à leur corps.

" Bien sûr, Sakura et Shaolan méritent d'être vengés."

Les esprits captifs se mirent alors à les supplier.

" Je vous en prie, Maîtresse, nous voulions seulement nous amuser !"

" Ne nous faites pas mal !"

" Ils étaient si vulnérable dans leur sommeil, nous ne pouvions pas résister à la tentation !"

" En plus, c'est dans notre nature de causer peur et douleur, ne nous punissez pas pour cela !"

Leurs cris de protestation tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La femme rassembla ses chaînes d'argent dans ses mains.

" Nous connaissons très bien votre nature, Sorrow, mais nous avions affirmé que le guerrier des Li et la Maîtresse des cartes devaient être avertis de votre arrivée avant que vous ne tentiez quelque chose." La voix de la femme, maintenant tranchante comme un couteau, fit frissonner de peur les quatre prisonniers.

Leur maître s'éclaircit alors la gorge avant de dire d'une voix forte et claire.

« Voyez, vous autres esprits des cartes de Clow, vos frères et soeurs vont servir d'exemple. Voyez ce qui arrive lorsque vous ne suivez pas nos ordres ! »

En réponse, des sifflements s'élevèrent des bois alentour.

« Et maintenant, votre punition... »

Le Maître et la Maîtresse se tournèrent vers les quatre malheureux. Les chaînes s'élevèrent, leur visage devinrent sinistres.

« NON ! »

Fin du rêve.

Abruptement tiré de son rêve, Shaolan remarqua à peine qu'il était de retour dans son appartement avant que la douleur n'explose dans son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

S'examinant rapidement, Shaolan vit d'horribles marques sanglantes imprimés sur sa peau. 'Mais ? ce sont les mêmes blessures que celles du rêve ! Comment peuvent-elles être réelles ?'

C'est alors qu'il pensa à Sakura. « Sakura était également dans ce rêve ! » hurla t-il inconsciemment. Shaolan passa rapidement un pantalon. 'Est-il possible qu'elle ait été blessée à travers le rêve elle aussi ? Si ils ont réussi à lui faire du mal, je jure que je vais les tuer !'

À l'idée que se chère fleur de cerisier puisse être blessée, il bouillait littéralement de rage. Il ouvrit les portes fenêtres menant au balcon et sauta au sol. Il était heureux qu'il ait reçu un excellent entraînement dans ses primes années, puisque ce saut ne représentait maintenant aucune difficulté pour lui.

Shaolan sauta ensuite rapidement de toit en toit. Il utilisa alors sa propre aura pour rechercher celle de Sakura et ainsi vérifier si elle allait bien. Il trouva assez rapidement la magnifique aura rose, mais l'état dans laquelle il la trouva était très inquiétant.

L'aura de Sakura, normalement bondissante de bonheur, était maintenant fluctuante et très affligée. Elle irradiait la peur et la confusion. 'Tiens bon, Sakura, j'arrive.'

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures de trajet, Shaolan arriva finalement à la source de l'aura rose. Grimpant jusqu'à la branche qui se trouvait juste devant la fenêtre de Sakura, il regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre de la jeune fille. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa pratiquement le coeur...

OWARI.

Voilà donc pour le premier chapitre de cette traduction !

J'ai commencé à traduire le second, il devrait être en ligne la semaine prochaine.

Petite précision : je n'ai pas de bêta, alors si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer afin que je puisse les corriger !

Ja ne !


	2. Des corps ensanglantés

**LINKS IN A CHAIN **

Voilà comme promis le chapitre 2, ou comment Sakura se rebelle contre son frère ! Avec l'aide de Shaolan !

Bonne lecture !

Genre : Action/Aventure/Romance.

Rating : selon Hearts of Eternity, M. Toutefois, on ne dépasse jamais le stade du très très léger lemon. Rien de graphique. Un peu de violence parfois .

Pairing : Les couples canons pour CCS. Sakura/Shaolan ; Tomoyo/Eriol !

Disclaimer : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais partie des CLAMP, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. De plus, cette histoire appartient à Hearts of Eternity, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice .

LINKS IN A CHAIN

Chapitre 2 : Des corps ensanglantés.

Ce que Shaolan vit à travers la fenêtre lui fit oublier toutes ses blessures. Sakura, le corps ensanglanté, était dans son lit, roulée en une minuscule boule. Certaines des coupures qu'elle avait reçu dans le rêve semblait s'être rouverte lors du réveil de la jeune fille. Ses draps étaient tachés de son sang.

Dans la chambre de Sakura.

Sakura se réveilla brusquement, sortant ainsi de cet horrible cauchemar. L'horloge au dessus de son lit indiquait pratiquement une heure du matin.

Ce fut alors que des flashs de son rêve commencèrent à envahir son esprit. Des êtres humains -non, aucun être humain ne pouvait faire cela- l'avaient touché. Leurs mains avaient exploré des endroits qu'elle savait et voulait réservée à un certain guerrier venu de Chine. ( Et, malgré cela, elle rougit à la simple pensée que Shaolan puisse la toucher de cette manière.). L'horreur cauchemardesque, si vivace et réelle, dans laquelle était plongée son esprit, la possible existence de nouvelle cartes de Clow, ces êtres menottés et leurs chaînes, ces hommes et femmes diaboliques, riant à sa souffrance, tout cela était trop pour Sakura...

C'est alors que la jeune fille sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler de son bras. Cherchant la cause de cette écoulement, Sakura découvrit les cruelles écorchures et coupures écarlates qui marquaient son corps. Il semblait que son réveil précipité ait rouvert ses blessures, autorisant son sang à s'écouler.

Comme si leur découvertes les avaient ravivées, les blessures de Sakura se mirent à la brûler. Sakura avait l'impression que l'on enfonçait des couteaux chauffés au fer blanc dans chacune de ses plaies. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se roula en boule dans son lit, désespérée, laissant son propre sang détremper ses couvertures roses.

" Shaolan, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi..." gémit-elle.

Ces plaintes réveillèrent un certain gardien du sceau sacré. " Sakura ! Que se passe t-il ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?" Kero passa en un centième de seconde d'un profond sommeil à la panique totale en voyant sa Maîtresse si grièvement blessée. Il voleta vers elle et se pencha sur le corps blessé de Sakura, devinant facilement que ces blessures était de nature magique.

' Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi mes blessures me font-elles si mal ? Où est Shaolan ?? ' Sakura, l'esprit confus, n'arrivait plus à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Le seul réconfort dont elle disposait était la patte de Kero, gentiment posé sur son épaule.

" Est-ce que c'est arrivé dans ton rêve ?" demanda t-il lentement. Elle acquiesça rapidement, et la bête du sceau maudit le rêve responsable de la douleur de sa Maîtresse.

" Qui t'a fait cela ?" demanda t-il ensuite. Sakura inspira profondément mais fût à peine capable de dire " Cartes". Cette affirmation énerva légèrement le pauvre Kero, qui hurla "Des cartes t'ont fait cela ?!?" Sakura sursauta et opina du chef tout en continuant à se balancer d'avant en arrière, totalement dépassée par les événements.

"Où est le gamin quand on a besoin de lui ?" soupira Kero. Même si la plupart du temps il ne supportait pas ce gamin -qui le lui rendait bien-, il était parfois très utile lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie. Il aurait certainement été utile en ce moment, reconnu Kero à contre coeur.

Sakura avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir : la douleur ne s'atténuait pas, des élancements parcouraient toujours son corps. Soudain, une autre sensation fit son apparition, la lumière semble transpercer l'obscurité qui l'avait engloutie. Une magie tentait de l'atteindre.

Quelqu'un essayait de contacter son aura, quelqu'un qui disposait d'une douce aura verte. 'Shaolan...' Le soulagement envahit Sakura, mais elle nota alors un léger trouble dans l'aura du jeune homme. 'Oh non, s'il vous plaît, pas ça ... Shaolan était également dans mon rêve ! Il est peut-être blessé lui aussi !'

Sakura fondit en larmes et se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même. Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas que sa fenêtre était en train de s'ouvrir et que Shaolan faisait donc son entrée dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

La vue du corps blessé de son ange, saignant à flots sur son lit brisa pratiquement le coeur de Shaolan. Il souhaitait seulement pouvoir s'asseoir sur ce lit et tenir Sakura dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. " Je suis tellement désolé, Sakura..." marmonna t-il.

' Cette voix ! Je le savais !' Sakura se tourna lentement pour apercevoir le propriétaire de la voix, presque effrayé qu'elle ne puisse qu'imaginer que l'homme qu'elle aimait se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre. A sa grande joie, Shaolan se trouvait réellement là, avec ses cheveux chocolat toujours ébouriffés, ses yeux d'ambre en fusion et son corps d'athlète. ( Et là, Hearts of Eternity nous offre une note d'auteur qui m'a fait pratiquement mourir de rire. Voyez plutôt : Note de l'auteur : Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Le corps de ces mecs qui ont les abdos, les biceps, les fesses - NON ATTENDEZ, je veux dire les jambes ou le dos ou quelque chose comme ça... Bon très bien, je n'arriverais jamais à le dire correctement donc imaginez juste un mec avec le corps de quelqu'un qui s'est entraîné depuis sa petite enfance. PAS une de ces choses bodybuildées avec des tas de muscles dégoûtants ! )

"Shaolan !". Sakura tenta de le rejoindre aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait mais cela raviva un blessure ouverte qui traversait sa poitrine.

" Oooww" Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes. Voir Sakura souffrante aussi prêt de lui déchirait vraiment l'âme de Shaolan. Les blessures qu'il avait reçu dans son rêve n'étaient rien comparé aux coupures qui souillaient le corps de la jeune fille.

« Tu nous dois quelques explications, gamin ! » gronda Kero derrière lui.

« Mêle toi de tes oignons, la peluche ! Sakura et moi avons obtenu ses blessures des cartes de Clow présentes dans notre rêve. » grogna Shaolan en réponse. Il essaya de se rapprocher de Sakura pour la réconforter. Kero s'en aperçut et se plaça sur sa route.

« Tu ne la toucheras pas tant que tu ne n'auras pas expliquer pourquoi tu ne l'as pas protégé ! »

Cette fois-ci, Sakura intervint. « Il n'a pas pu m'aider parce que nous étions tout deux enchaînés. » Elle renifla. « Je parie que si Shaolan avait eu l'occasion de les arrêter, il l'aurait aussitôt fait. Kero, tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'il se serait tranquillement assis et aurais simplement profité du spectacle ! »

« Je n'aurai pas été jusqu'à insinuer ça... » grommela Kero. En fait, il était conscient des forts sentiments qui unissaient les deux ex-chasseurs. Mais qu'il le sache ne signifiait pas qu'il faisait en sorte que Shaolan puisse facilement confesser son amour à Sakura.

Shaolan se hérissa lorsque Kero l'accusa d'avoir laissé sa petite fleur de cerisier se faire blesser. « Je ne ferais jamais cela ! Regarde la, tu penses vraiment que je laisserais volontairement quelqu'un lui faire ça ? »

« Oh oui, quelques années plus tôt, tu n'aurais eu aucuns problèmes à laisser ça arriver. » dit Kero avec suffisance. ( Bon, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, il parle des premières semaines de chasse aux cartes. Selon Hearts of Eternity, il est peu probable que Shaolan, même à ce moment-là, ait laissé faire ça. Perso, je suis d'accord avec elle. )

« Kero ! Tu dépasses les bornes !! » l'avertit Sakura.

« J'en ai assez entendu ! » Shaolan attrapa cette agaçante petite peluche et la projeta hors de son chemin. Kero émit un cri de surprise avant de passer, bien involontairement, par la fenêtre. ( Hearts of Eternity vous demande de ne pas vous inquiéter, Kero va bien !! )

Shaolan s'approcha alors lentement du lit bordé de couvertures roses de Sakura et s'assit doucement aux côtés de ka jeune fille recroquevillée. Sakura poussa un léger soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit son lit s'affaisser sous le poids bienvenu du jeune homme.

" Shaolan, pourquoi mes blessures sont-elles plus douloureuses que les tiennes ?" murmura t-elle en se tournant de manière à pouvoir faire face à Shaolan. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle aperçut les cruelles écorchures qui zébraient son torse mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles ne semblaient pas l'indisposer outre mesure. Il pouvait bouger sans tressaillir et ses blessures ne saignaient même pas, contrairement aux douloureuses coupures qui couvraient le corps de la jeune fille.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

" Et bien... C'est simple. Tu as réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans problèmes et je peux à peine sortir de mon lit."

Sakura savait très qu'elle devait donner l'impression d'être très stupide ou très pleurnicharde, mais ce qu'elle disait lui semblait vrai.

Shaolan eut un nouveau sursaut de culpabilité. Il était vrai qu'il pouvait bouger sans que ses blessures ne le fassent trop souffrir. Sakura n'avait visiblement pas cette chance.

" L'entraînement que j'ai reçu pendant mon enfance m'a habitué à pire que cela et ..." Shaolan s'interrompit, laissant sa main caresser doucement le dos de Sakura.

" Et ? Et quoi ? "

" Et... En fait, là où ils t'ont... où ils t'ont touché. Ces blessures magiques devaient être enchantées de manière à ce qu'elles te fassent souffrir plus." avoua t-il enfin, honteux que la jeune fille ait à souffrir plus que lui.

" Oh..." émit alors Sakura d'une voix défaite.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant quelques instants. Seuls les mains de Shaolan, parcourant inlassablement le doux tissu rose de la chemise de nuit de Sakura, bougeaient. Soudain, la jeune fille s'effondra en larmes.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sakura ?!" demanda Shaolan, stoppant immédiatement tous ses mouvement, effrayé qu'il ait pu la blesser par inadvertance.

" Shaolan ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas m'occuper de ça ! Ces cartes sont différentes de celles que nous avons affrontées auparavant, je peux le sentir ! Et si nous les affrontons, quelqu'un... quelqu'un va être gravement blessé."

Les yeux d'émeraude brillant de larmes, Sakura regarda intensément Shaolan. Ses derniers mots furent à peine murmurés et Shaolan dût se concentrer pour les entendre.

" Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir... Shaolan."

La sincérité presque palpable des mots de la jeune fille, le profond intérêt qu'elle lui portait et que presque personne d'autre ne manifestait son égard fit, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, fondre le coeur de Shaolan.

Avant que Sakura ne puisse même comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, des bras forts la soulevèrent avec précaution et la placèrent doucement contre le torse du jeune homme, si près que Sakura pouvait sentir ses battements de coeur à travers le fin tissus de sa chemise de nuit. Le souffle chaud de la respiration de Shaolan, qu'elle sentait derrière son oreille, la fit frissonner.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura. Je ne serai pas blessé. Et je te promets que je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois pas blessée non plus. "

Le simple fait que Shaolan soit si près d'elle, la tenant fermement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes réconforta profondément Sakura. Elle avait l'impression que rien de mauvais ne pouvait leur arriver. Être ainsi semblait logique, normal et si naturel. Elle en oublia même ses douloureuses écorchures.

Sakura souleva la tête pour se plonger dans les yeux d'ambre liquide de Shaolan. " Tu me le promets ? Que ni toi ni moi ne seront blessé ?" demanda t-elle en le suppliant inconsciemment de son brillant regard d'émeraude.

' Mon dieu, elle est si belle. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel ange ? Je ferai n'importe quoi pour la protéger, n'importe quoi...' Shaolan se perdit presque dans les abysses émeraude de la jeune maîtresse des cartes mais fut capable de répondre.

" Bien sûr que je te le promets. Personne ne sera blessé." Il inspira un grand coup, sentant alors le doux parfum de fleurs de cerisier qu'exhalait Sakura.

Cela semblait devenir le plus romantique des instants qu'ils avaient partagé : Sakura était confortablement blotti dans les bras de Shaolan, sous l'emprise de l'odeur d'automne et de bois de santal de Shaolan et celui-ci était assis, ses bras entourant sa précieuse fleur en un geste protecteur. Bref, un parfait moment gnan-gnan si ce n'était pour le bruit que l'intrusion du jeune homme avait provoqué un peu plus tôt. Bruit qui réveille un certain grand frère surprotecteur, puisque Toya passait exceptionnellement la nuit chez son père. Il mit quelques minutes à se réveiller totalement mais dès qu'il crût entendre la voix d'un certain vaurien chinois, il surgit de son lit comme un diable en boîte. Le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir alerta nos deux tourtereaux.

« Oh non ! C'est Toya ! S'il me voit comme ça, il va être furieux ! Non, attends, s'il nous voit comme ça, il va TE tuer !! » déblatéra Sakura en écarquillant les yeux de panique. Elle tenta de s'extraire des bras de Shaolan mais y retourna aussitôt. De toute évidence, son corps se refusait encore à tout mouvement.

« Alors, il n'y a qu'un seule chose à faire. » dit Shaolan d'une voix anormalement calme.

« Quoi ? »

« T'emmener à mon appartement. » Shaolan aurait jurer pouvoir se sentir rougir après qu'il ait fait une telle proposition. « Nous devons nous dépêcher si tu veux venir aussi. »

La partie rationnelle de l'esprit de Sakura grimaça quelque peu à l'idée d'aller chez Shaolan au beau milieu de la nuit mais une autre partie était totalement excitée à cette proposition.

« D'accord, nous allons chez toi. » Sakura laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque Shaolan la souleva et la porta ensuite dans ses bras, comme s'ils étaient un couple nouvellement marié. (Note de la pauvre traductrice : Ah, j'adore l'anglais, c'est tellement plus simple de dire ou d'écrire 'bridal style' ! et c'est plus joli en plus !)

C'est ce moment que choisit Kero pour réapparaître, surgissant par la fenêtre telle une balle de fusil, bloquant l'accès à la seule chance de survie du pauvre Shaolan. Kero vit Sakura dans les bras de Shaolan, il prit également note de l'air plus que déterminé du jeune homme et entendit ensuite le bruit que provoquait les assauts constants de Toya contre la porte de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Par ce qu'il se plaira à décrire plus tard comme de la pure gentillesse, il reprit sa forme originelle et s'adossa de tout son poids contre la malheureuse porte.

« Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, gamin ! Maintenant, dépêchez vous de partir avant que Toya n'arrive à entrer ! »

« Merci, Kerobero » le félicita Sakura alors que Shaolan l'approuvait d'un simple mouvement de tête.

Toya, comprenant enfin que la porte de Sakura était bloquée par un quelconque moyen, hurla tout en continuant à essayer de l'ouvrir : « Sakura ! Tu as intérêt à ouvrir cette porte maintenant ! Je te jure que si je trouve ce vaurien à l'intérieur, vous êtes morts tous les deux !! »

Sakura ne pouvait pas supporter que son frère insulte de nouveau Shaolan, aussi, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle lui répondit. « Shaolan n'est pas un vaurien !! »

« Je prendrai ça comme la preuve qu'il est bien avec toi. J'entre maintenant ! » Et Toya poussa puissamment sur la porte, prenant par surprise le pauvre Kerobero qui ne put résister à l'invasion. Toya ne vit que sa petite soeur dans les bras d'un vaurien chinois torse nu, en train de s'esquiver par la fenêtre.

Toya courut alors vers la fenêtre et se pencha au dehors. Toutefois, il ne put qu'apercevoir les silhouettes des deux adolescents atterrir sur un toit proche.

« Reviens tout de suite, Sakura ! Je te jure que si ce vaurien te fait quelque chose, je le tues !!! » hurla Toya. « Si tu ne reviens pas ici maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus jamais entrer !! »

Shaolan, un peu ivre de sa petite victoire sur Toya, lui cria alors : " De toute façon, Sakura sera toujours la bienvenue chez moi alors elle n'aura même pas à revenir ici !"

" Exact. Et Toya, dois-je te rappeler que tu ne vis même plus ici. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire l'accès à cette maison." ajouta Sakura. En ce moment, même les vilaines blessures qui couvraient son corps ne pouvaient l'empêcher de rire. De surprise, Toya en oublia de hurler...

Il se détourna de la fenêtre, de la fumée sortant pratiquement de ses oreilles et ne vit pas Kero voler désespérément vers son tiroir pour se cacher de lui. ' Je jure que si ce vaurien lui fait quelque chose, je lui arracherai les membres un par un. ' Il continua à imaginer les diverses tortures qu'il comptait bien faire subir à Shaolan jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut une petite tâche écarlate sur le lit de Sakura. Se rapprochant de celui-ci, Toya fut capable de sentir un faible résidu de magie et d'identifier la substance qui l'avait intrigué. Du sang.

Pas seulement quelques gouttes comme lorsqu'on se pique le doigt par inadvertance. Non... Il s'agissait plutôt de traces qui zébraient le lit de sa petite soeur, comme si elle avait été gravement blessée. Par la sombre sensation qui se dégageait de la magie qu'il avait ressenti, Toya savait que Shaolan n'y était pour rien. Quelqu'un d'autre essayait de s'en prendre à sa petite soeur. ' Ce vaurien essayait sûrement de l'aider...' admit douloureusement Toya. ' Il a intérêt à prendre soin d'elle.'

De retour avec nos deux fuyards...

L'excitation de leur évasion semblait s'évanouir rapidement, alors que les simples mouvements, dus à sa respiration, du torse de Shaolan avait plongé Sakura dans un état de semi sommeil. Sans le réaliser, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme, s'enivrant autant que possible de son parfum, tout en essayant de se protéger de l'air froid de la nuit.

Les joues de Shaolan commencèrent à rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait donc être en train de faire ? D'abord se rendre chez Sakura au beau milieu de la nuit et tenter de la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras. Ensuite la faire s'enfuir pour qu'elle se rende à son appartement. Et enfin hurler à son frère qu'elle serait la bienvenue chez lui aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirerait.

Et maintenant qu'il tenait son ange dans ses bras, c'était probablement le plus beau jour de sa jeune vie. ' Il suffirait juste que j'ai le courage de te dire que je t'aime...' pensa tristement Shaolan. ' Tu es si merveilleuse, tu peux avoir tous les hommes que tu veux alors pourquoi me choisirais-tu ?'

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que les pensées de Sakura ressemblait étrangement aux siennes. Ses yeux d'émeraude restaient fixés au visage de Shaolan et elle commença à rougir. Que faisait-elle donc dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une fine chemise de nuit rose ? Sakura avait parfois rêvé d'être emportée au loi par Shaolan mais n'avait jamais cru que cela puisse se produire un jour.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'appartement du jeune homme, atterrissant gracieusement sur le balcon. En entrant, Shaolan prit une nouvelle décision (qui provoqua un nouvel accès de rougissement...). Il laisserait son lit à Sakura et dormirait sur le sofa.

Sakura connaissait déjà l'appartement de Shaolan mais la nuit l'atmosphère semblait différente. La lueur de la lune lui permettait d'apercevoir les ombres de ses meubles, assez pour voir que tout était décoré dans des tons vert. Sakura commençait à peine à se demander où est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dormir lorsque Shaolan se dirigea vers sa chambre.

" Où m'emmènes-tu ?" glapit Sakura avant de gémir, la secousse ayant rouverte certaines de ses blessures.

Shaolan vit l'éclair de douleur qui tordit le visage de Sakura.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te déposes juste dans ma chambre pour que tu sois confortablement installée." Shaolan détourna la tête afin que Sakura ne le voit pas rougir.

" Moi, dormir dans ton lit ?! Je ne peux pas te priver de ton lit ! Je dormirai dans le sofa."

" Non ! Tu es plus blessée que moi et je ferai en sorte que tu sois bien installée." répliqua énergiquement Shaolan.

" D'accord, d'accord, je dormirais dans ton lit. " céda Sakura en faisant la moue. Elle était trop kawaï pour le pauvre Shaolan qui ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la chambre de Shaolan qui alluma la lumière avec son épaule.

Sakura découvrit la chambre de son regard. Tout était impeccablement rangé. Les murs étaient vert clair. Une large fenêtre se découpait dans le mur gauche, et contre le mur droit se trouvait une armoire en bois sombre. Sous la fenêtre reposait un grand lit dont les draps vert foncés étaient légèrement froissés. Il y avait également une bibliothèque pleine de livres, reliés en cuir et traitant visiblement de magie. Ils appartenaient probablement au clan Li.

Shaolan déposa Sakura dans son lit avec précaution et se releva, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ensuite. Ce fût alors que Sakura fit une remarque : "Shaolan, mon sang va tacher tes draps..."

" Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je les changerai, c'est tout." répondit Shaolan en bordant Sakura. " Mais cela fait longtemps que tu as été blessée maintenant, tu dois avoir arrêter de saigner, non ?"

" Je suppose... Tu peux te tourner pour que je puisse vérifier ?" demanda Sakura, nerveuse. Shaolan rougit et se détourna rapidement.

Sakura, rougissante, remonta sa chemise de nuit. Ses blessures ne saignaient plus mais des traînées rouges marquaient encore sa poitrine et son corps. Elle rabaissa rapidement son vêtement et signala à Shaolan qu'il pouvait se retourner.

" Elles ont cessé de saigner ?"

" Oui, mais elles sont encore fraîche et vont sûrement laisser des cicatrices." avoua Sakura.

" Attends ! Je me rappelle avoir lu un sort de guérison quelque part. Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler dans quel livre il se trouvait..." soupira t-il.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

Soudain, une sensation vint les titiller. Un (ou plusieurs) autre être magique venait d'entrer dans la pièce, totalement invisible mais extrêmement puissant. Ils ne semblaient pas être hostiles. Sakura et Shaolan restèrent complètement silencieux et immobiles alors que l'entité se déplaçait dans la chambre.

" Shaolan, tu n'entends pas quelque chose ?" demanda Sakura, peu sûre d'elle même. Elle se rapprocha de Shaolan tout en saisissant son pendentif magique, qu'elle avait presque oublié jusqu'ici.

"Oui je pense. Silence..." Les yeux de Shaolan parcoururent la pièce tentant de localiser les intrus.

Sakura retint sa respiration. Elle l'entendit alors. Un effrayant bruit de cliquetis se répandit dans la pièce, comme si un spectre traînait son boulet. " Fantômes !!!!" hurla Sakura.

" Ce n'est pas un fantôme, c'est autre chose !" murmura Shaolan. Ils avaient déjà entendu ce bruit, comme dans un rêve ou plutôt... un cauchemar.

" Des chaînes..." exhala Shaolan en un souffle.

Comme si les nommer leur avaient donné de la consistance, elles apparurent. Des mètres et des mètres de chaînes dorées et argentées étaient tissées sur les murs de la chambre comme s'il s'agissait d'une horrible toile d'araignée. Comme si elles savaient qu'elles avaient été découvertes, les chaînes battirent en retraite, mais, à cette occasion, l'une des chaînes d'or se souleva et fit tomber l'un des livres au sol. Après cela, elles disparurent.

" C'étaient celles de notre rêve, n'est-ce pas ?" osa demander Sakura.

" Oui. Voyons voir ce qu'elles désiraient." Shaolan ramassa le livre et examina la page sur laquelle il s'était ouvert. Sakura vit les lèvres de Shaolan esquisser un sourire alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête. " J'y crois pas..."

FIN DU CHAPITRE !!

Je commence doucement à traduire le troisième, qui est un peu moins long. Vous l'aurez donc peut-être en milieu de semaine.

Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta, donc n'hésitez pas à me frapper si vous remarquez des incohérences ou de grosses fautes !!

Ja ne !!


End file.
